The present invention relates to a module for analyzing and linearizing electrical signals, and to a method for using it.
In order to analyze and linearize unknown measuring systems and physical, chemical or biological system it is first necessary to identify their frequency characteristics in order to linearize them.
It is known to use the differential equation governing the system in question to calculate its frequency characteristics, or to compare measured time functions of the system with well known time functions by means of approximation techniques. Either process requires knowledge of the processes themselves and a mathematical calculation by computer (Isermann, Experimentelle Analyse der Dynamik von Regelsystemen, Identifikation I, Mannheim 1971).